Opowieści z Hogwartu
by Jamie Grant
Summary: Seria drabbli i innych krótkich tekstów kręcących się wokół uczniów Hogwartu i innych postaci znanych z HP. Nie wszystkie są pisane całkiem na poważnie. Teksty nie są ze sobą powiązane; to takie wyrwane z kontekstu scenki.
1. Sterowalne śliwki

_Zainspirowana drabble stworzonym przez Filigrankę, postanowiłam sama pobawić się w takie krótkie teksty. Moje pierwsze drabble będzie poświęcone mojej ulubionej bohaterce HP - Lunie Lovegood. Zmieszczenie się w 100 wyrazach okazało się być trudniejsze, niż myślałam, zwłaszcza że zawsze pisywałam raczej dłuższe teksty._

_Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko wam się podoba ;). Ot, taki malutki, błahy tekścik popełniony dla oderwania się od tasiemca, który piszę._

* * *

— Luno, co to za pomarańczowe rzodkiewki? — spytał ktoś, wskazując na jej naszyjnik, dzięki jaskrawej barwie doskonale widoczny na tle szaty.

Luna machinalnie sięgnęła dłonią do swojej ozdoby.

— Och, to sterowalne śliwki — oznajmiła marzycielskim głosem, a jej jasne brwi uniosły się nieznacznie.

— Co? — Chłopak spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

— Sterowalne śliwki. Wzmagają gotowość na zaakceptowanie niezwykłości.

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jej rozmówca spojrzał na nią tak, jakby czekał, aż przyzna się, że żartowała, ale kiedy to nie nastąpiło, odszedł z nieco skonsternowaną miną.

— Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie wszyscy są gotowi na zaakceptowanie niezwykłości — szepnęła sama do siebie, palcami sprawdzając fakturę jednego z owoców.


	2. Kot i różdżka

_4 x drabble, tym razem o Hermionie i Krzywołapie. Tego, co sprezentuję poniżej, pod żadnym pozorem nie należy traktować zbyt poważnie. Jest to chyba jeden z najbardziej głupkowatych tekstów, jakie napisałam, ale tak, to miało być raczej śmiechowe i pisane z przymrużeniem oka, dla rozrywki. Każda część ma po 100 wyrazów._

* * *

— Mówiłem ci, Hermiono, żebyś lepiej pilnowała tego kota — mruknął Ron, z ponurą miną przyglądając się Krzywołapowi drapiącemu jeden ze starych foteli w pokoju wspólnym.

Hermiona skrzywiła się nieznacznie, łapiąc kota wpół i kładąc go na swoich kolanach. Spojrzała na przyjaciela spode łba, machinalnie gładząc zwierzaka po rudym futerku.

— To jest kot, Ronaldzie, to jest normalne!

— Kot? — prychnął chłopak. — Chyba żartujesz!

Krzywołap wyraźnie wyczuł jego niechęć, ponieważ prychnął demonstracyjnie i wyrwał się z objęć Hermiony, by znowu zniknąć gdzieś w kącie pokoju.

— Wreszcie sobie stąd poszedł.

Hermiona podniosła się z fotela.

— Idę spać. Dobranoc! — rzuciła oschle, idąc w stronę dormitoriów dziewcząt.

**xxx**

Gdy weszła do dormitorium, kot już tam był. Siedział na podłodze, zaciskając zęby na długim, cienkim przedmiocie, który Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała.

— Krzywołap! Przestań wreszcie obgryzać moją różdżkę! — rzuciła w kierunku niesfornego zwierzaka.

Krzywołap wypluł różdżkę, spoglądając na dziewczynę z wyrzutem. Granger podniosła ją odruchowo i cisnęła na szafkę nocną, po czym wsunęła się pod kołdrę.

Chwilowa złość na kota szybko jej minęła. Choć Krzywołap uwielbiał psocić, był jej wiernym towarzyszem w Hogwarcie i poza nim. Pomyślała sobie, że chyba musi lepiej pilnować swojej różdżki przed tym figlarzem.

Zasnęła, słysząc, jak kot bawi się skrajem zasłony. Nie dostrzegła już tajemniczego rozbłysku.

**xxx**

Gdy rano otworzyła oczy, zdziwiła się, nie widząc Krzywołapa.

— Krzywołap? — zawołała, rozglądając się po sypialni.

Jej różdżka znowu leżała na podłodze, poznaczona śladami kocich zębów, a tuż obok niej była pokaźnych rozmiarów szyszka.

_Co szyszka robi w moim dormitorium?_, zastanowiła się, sięgając po ubranie i szatę.

Schowała różdżkę do kieszeni, uznając, że niepokorny kot opuścił sypialnię skoro świt, zapewne w najlepsze polując na myszy, których w Hogwarcie nigdy nie brakowało.

Szyszkę wrzuciła do szuflady, postanawiając, że później zajmie się dociekaniem, skąd ona się tutaj wzięła.

Kiedy udała się na zajęcia, nie myślała już ani o Krzywołapie, ani o tajemniczej szyszce.

**xxx**

Przez cały dzień nie widziała Krzywołapa. Zajęta lekcjami oraz innymi obowiązkami, nie miała czasu na nic innego.

Dopiero po południu wróciła do sypialni, by przed kolacją odnieść książki i zauważyła, że jedzenie, które wcześniej nałożyła do miseczki kota, było nietknięte, co nigdy dotąd się nie zdarzało.

— To dziwne — mruknęła sama do siebie.

Odruchowo zerknęła na swoją poobgryzaną różdżkę i wtedy przypomniała sobie o znalezionej szyszce.

Wyjęła ją z szuflady, oglądając ze wszystkich stron. Czyżby magia różdżki transmutowała kota? Istniał prosty sposób, by się o tym przekonać.

Machnęła krótko w kierunku szyszki. W szufladzie jakby znikąd zmaterializował się tłusty, rudy kot.


	3. Szukając gwynołapków

Wieczory w Zakazanym Lesie bez wątpienia posiadały pewien klimat.

— Luno, co my właściwie tutaj robimy? — spytała Ginny, próbując wyplątać skraj szaty z pędów jeżyn porastających poszycie Zakazanego Lasu.

Luna odwróciła się do niej, a jej jasne brwi nieznacznie powędrowały w górę. W panującym tutaj półmroku jej oczy przywodziły na myśl srebrne księżyce.

— Och, to nie powiedziałam ci, że przyszłyśmy szukać gwynołapków? — zdziwiła się. — Byłam pewna, że powiedziałam ci, kiedy wyszłyśmy z zamku.

— Nie mówiłaś — Ginny rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Wyraźnie nie przepadała za Zakazanym Lasem.

— To mówię ci teraz — dodała beztrosko Luna, wyciągając z kieszeni dwa naszyjniki z metalowych blaszek.

**xxx**

Ginny przyjęła swój naszyjnik ze skonsternowaną miną.

— Co to jest? — spytała, spoglądając to na Lunę, to na podsuniętą jej ozdobę.

— Och, to do przywoływania gwynołapków. Tatuś mówił, że one lubią dźwięki metalowych blaszek.

Założyła je na szyję, a wyraz jej twarzy sugerował, że całkowicie wierzy w to, co robi. To właśnie ta niezachwiana pewność sprawiła, że Ginny postanowiła nie kwestionować słów przyjaciółki i przyłączyła się do niej.

Już po chwili obie podążały ledwie widoczną ścieżką, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. Ciszę mącił jedynie nikły dźwięk podzwaniających blaszek oraz skrzypienie ściółki pod ich stopami.

Luna pragnęła przedstawić światu dowód na istnienie gwynołapków.

**xxx**

Szły tak dobre pół godziny, zanim Luna przystanęła, gestem zatrzymując idącą za nią Ginny.

— Staraj się iść jak najciszej. Zacznę przywoływać gwynołapki — wyszeptała, zaczynając potrząsać blaszkami.

Ginny przyglądała jej się w milczeniu, wciąż stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Miała ochotę po prostu wrócić do zamku, ale nie chciała ranić uczuć przyjaciółki, dla której poszukiwania magicznych stworzeń były bardzo ważne. Była gotowa poświęcić się i wytrzymać te drobne niedogodności, aby tylko sprawić przyjemność ekscentrycznej blondynce.

Luna przesuwała się po ścieżce, wyczulona na wszystkie przejawy niezwykłości. Była pewna, że sterowalne śliwki, które miały w uszach, zwiększą jej wrażliwość na to, co wyjątkowe.

**xxx**

Nagle ciszę rozdarł triumfalny głos Luny.

Dziewczyna, która chwilę temu zniknęła w zaroślach wystawiła głowę zza dorodnego krzewu, ściskając w dłoni małe, brązowe piórko.  
— To piórko gwynołapka! — powiedziała z ekscytacją, wyraźnie nie dostrzegając sceptyzmu malującego się na piegowatej twarzy Ginny.  
— Daj spokój, Luno. To tylko pierze jakiegoś wróbla — rzekła Weasley, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Lovegood jednak wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną tym, że po raz kolejny okazała realistyczną postawę. Choć Luna pewnie powiedziałaby, że to sprawa zbyt mało otwartego na niezwykłość umysłu.

— Wcale nie, bo to piórko gwynołapka! Gdzieś tutaj musi być ich gniazdo...

Ponownie zagłębiła się w gęste zarośla.

**xxx**

Na twarzy Luny pojawił się upór zwiastujący, że nie zamierza tak łatwo odpuścić. Ginny obserwowała ją przez cały czas, gdy ta rozgarniała krzaki, cały czas potrząsając blaszkami.

Wiedziała, że to z jej strony bezcelowe, jednak uparcie milczała, nie chcąc psuć przyjaciółce radości płynącej z poszukiwań. Nawet, jeśli zakończą się one niepowodzeniem, Ginny nie wątpiła, że Luna nadal będzie wierzyć w swoje przekonania i szukać kolejnych okazji, aby je potwierdzić.

Dała za wygraną dopiero po następnej godzinie chodzenia po lesie. Choć przez cały czas trzymały się obrzeży, Ginny obawiała się, że lada chwila może przeszkodzić im gigantyczny pająk lub inne okropieństwo.

**xxx**

Kiedy wróciły do zamku, było już dość późno. Luna jednak wcale nie wyglądała na zmęczoną czy zniechęconą tą wyprawą. Na jej twarzy jak zwykle gościł marzycielski uśmiech, a w długich włosach tkwiły fragmenty zeschłych liści.

— Jestem pewna, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy znajdę gwynołapki i będę mogła udokumentować ich istnienie — powiedziała lekkim tonem. — Tatuś opowiadał mi o ich właściwościach magicznych, ale znalazłam żadnych opisanych relacji z ich obserwacji. Może właśnie ja będę pierwsza?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, życząc jej dobranoc, kiedy rozstały się, zmierzając do swoich dormitoriów.

Luna nie zamierzała się poddawać. W końcu będzie miała jeszcze wiele okazji do poszukiwań.


End file.
